Harry Potter real life
by kazimirkaz
Summary: Harry has a family, this is about that life, HarryGinny romance a good romance story, about life in a wizarding world, for pure blood family's. Tonk'sRemus LJ um mostly classics and a Potter dating a deather eater. Return of he who to scared to be named.
1. The good story

Now if you thought asking a girl with 6 older brothers (Ginny Wesley) You know nothing about anything, try asking a girl out who has One older brother, and one younger brother, and 3 fathers. One of which is a famous Quidditch player, the other is a professor at your school, and the third is just a scary man who you know from being in the paper, or at the matches, or heck even at school showing up randomly in the middle of class. Her mother is also at school and is the teacher who has the least amount of pranks pulled on her, and gives out the worst detentions.

This girl is the middle child of the Potter family. Now said girl had just recently turned 15 at the end of the past school year. As she woke up the day seemed normal, either her father was screaming, or one of her brothers. Getting up she looked out the window and saw the day was sunny, and there was barley a cloud in the sky. Figuring that she would get a shower before her brothers started to try and prank the bathroom for the day. Just then her 12-year-old brother ran down the hall, less than a second later, her father runs down the hall and has pink hair. "Get back here I'm going to ground your bloody ass for a week" James yells

The 12 year old boy grinned but never stopped running "what's wrong old lady can't catch up?" Aiden yells back before diving down the stairs. The 15 year old girl just sighs wishing her family was the least bit normal, then she notices her older brothers door, starting to open, and knowing that if she wanted to get in there before noon she better run, just making it in to the bathroom as he walked out yelling at her to stay out of the bathroom.

About 45 minutes later she peeked her head out and slowly slipped down the hall her clothes in her hands wearing nothing but a towel. Hoping to get in to her room before anyone else showed up yelling at her self for forgetting to grab some clean clothes earlier. Just as she opened her door up a voice that sounded of someone who had way to much fun in his life. "Well, well looks who has grown up," Sirius black says laughing.

"Uncle Sirius Hi," she says quickly before running in to her room locking her door. Which was there mostly too keep her little brother out, and to slow her older brother down.

Downstairs Harry is sitting at the table with his head down waiting for someone to make breakfast. His best friend is next to him all ready digging in to breakfast. "Stupid Git" Harry mumbles looking at the pancakes Josh is eating.

Josh smirks at him "Well, this is how you are supposed to treat guests," he says before turning to Lily potter "This is really good professor" he says and takes another big long bite, just to annoy Harry.

"Your here everyday, I think that gets rid of the guest spot. In fact wait till I tell your dad about who sent that howler to Tonks and used his voice." Harry whispers then a louder he shouts "Oh Sirius," He calls with a grin before Josh tackles him.

Aiden as the youngest in this crazy family. So of course he was sitting there eating his own breakfast, wondering when Jane would show up. She was his best friend and Sirius's only other Kid. Their mom was working at the ministry as a (the position for non serious crimes sorry forgot the name and am being lazy by not going upstairs to get the book to look it up). She did that mostly to get Sirius and James out of trouble for whatever they did. Including stealing the world cup and giving it to each of their children when they made the Quidditch team. Seeing uncle Sirius walk down the stairs. "Hey when is Jane getting here?" He asks

Just then every guy in the room turns to look at him, even the pink haired father, and all have the same identical grin. "Why dear young Aiden is there some reason you are asking about my precious baby girl?" Sirius asks him with a smile.

Harry moves and puts his hands on his little brother's shoulders "Well I'm sure that young Aiden here is just missing his best friend." He says and then gets this grin on his face.

However before he can go on his sister interrupts (oh yeah be proud of me I finally picked a name for her.) "Or it could be due to the fact that he has a big crush on her, almost as big as the one Harry had on Ginny" she says with a smirk.

Aiden glares at her blushing "Shut up or I'll tell them about your boyfriend Kathryn" He says (yes I know the name sucks but the other boys name will be much worse.)

Every single pair of eyes were now on said coupled girl who teeth where barred at the idiot in front of her. "He is not my boyfriend, He's just a good friend" She says stomping towards him.

Suddenly James is in front of her yelling, "Who is this young man who has been taking advantage of my little girl!" he shouts at her, before yelping in pain as Lily grabs his ear dragging him away from her. "Wait, I have to protect the integrity of my only baby girl..." he says before a bigger shout of pain as she twists his ear. "Harry, Sirius someone help" He shouts as he looses his grip on the door and is pulled out.

Kathryn turns to glare at all the guys, just as Jane comes in through the fire place. "Oh hey what's up?" she asks noticing the extreme tension that is there

Till Josh walks over and puts his arm around her back "Well we were just talking about when yours and Aiden's first date would be dear little sister," he says hoping to get a blush and embarrasses her.

Aiden has one but Jane just smiles at him "Oh Aiden I thought you told them that we had a date tomorrow," she says before laughing which kills all the tension. She walks over to Help Kat with the pancakes not trusting any of the boys to not jinx their food. By the time their breakfast is made, Lilly and James are back in the kitchen and James looks a lot more depressed know and it looks like his ear will be bruised for a week.

He turns to Sirius "Where is your wife at, I want to report my wife for spousal abuse" he says When Lily walks to the front door, wondering who would actually use that door.


	2. Chapter 2

However Harry had been thinking yes I know him thinking everyone is shocked that is a big thing to have him do even if it is an AU. Now who would use the doorbell, that's when it clicked it could be only one of three different people.

The first would be some Muggle, but that wasn't very likely.

The second was that it would be Arthur Wesley just because he loved playing with anything remotely muggle like. From what Moony had told him Arthur had been head of muggle artifacts till about the end of the war and he played such a key role in helping end the war he was sort of forced to move up when he uncovered The Malfoy's as Death eaters. Of course they escaped before they could be brought to Azkaban, but that was a separate matter all together.

The third of course would be his little baby sister's boyfriend. "That's it," he says hitting his hand with his fist. The only problem was that his sister had realized that and was all ready out the kitchen.

He chases after her, grabbing at her wishing she wore wizarding robes instead of that red skirt which did not even reach her bloody knees or that tank pink tank top which let him see her naval if he was looking at her front. While he was thinking about a good pair of pants and one of his dads shirts to make her wear since she did not cover her self well enough. He suddenly crashed in to her as she stopped, a grin on her face as Lily stands there talking to Author Wesley. They end up at their feet, "Harry, Kathryn are you two, ok?" Lily asks with a bemused smile

'Accidentally' stepping on Harry's hand as she gets up "Yes I'm fine, hello Mr. Wesley how are you?" she asks politely that innocent smile on her face that had gotten Harry in trouble for her whole life, from her first prank, to the time she skipped class and went to hogshead and Harry went after her to try and get her back since she had her mother for class. He got detention for a week, that time.

Arthur smiled at her, she was adorable and Molly loved it when she came over, of course how someone that well behaved came out of a family of pranksters he never knew. (Sorry long day shakes head to wake him self up) "Hello Kat," he says using her nickname "I just stopped by to say that Ginny will be here around lunch time"

Harry brightened at this, it's not that he didn't love his family or anything it's just that well Ginny was just this person who made him smile, and was his longest girlfriend to date, Five months which beat his old record of three weeks, but that one was due to birthday and school dance. After the success of the Ball the year before when he was champion for Hogwarts, the school (probably his other annoying the bloody baron) decided that a yearly dance would be a good thing, though they moved it to spring break since many people wanted to be able to spend Christmas with their family's. "Oh good we get to see Harry and Ginny making out" Josh says while everyone looks a bit confused at him. "Bloody hell, it means that were going to see them all snogging."

They all nod their head now realizing what he meant. "See Josh old buddy" Harry starts putting his arm around his neck and starts choking him "that's why you shouldn't let your mother have you spend so much time in America."

Arthur frowns at them for a second but then just smiles and shakes his head knowing nothing really bad will happen while Lily is there, "Ok well I have to get to work, I have a meeting with the Muggle Minister." He says before popping out and Josh takes Harry to the ground still fighting.

"Boys" Lily and Kat mutter at the same time both stepping over the two wrestling boys. When they walk in to the kitchen Jane and Aiden are gone presumably up stairs. Sirius and James are making funny faces at each other trying to make the other smile, laugh, or blink first. Smiling at her daughter Lily slowly saunters over to her husband and gently breaths a few bursts of hot breath in to his ear. "James dear, it's time for you to go to work," she says pulling back form him.

Giving up he turns and tries to give her the puppy dog look "But Lily, Sirius doesn't have to go to work, so why should I?" He asks and she glares at him tapping her wand with her right hand, her left hand is in the air, five fingers all doing down one by one count and James sighs before dissaperating (sorry if this word was misspelled) out of there.

"So Padfoot have you found a job yet" Lily asks summoning over some tea and sitting across from him making sure to hold her concentration on the tea now in front of her so someone does not put something in there that they might enjoy.

453444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Hey whams up, how are you just tired so reason I'm stopping here and but to the reviews


	3. Meeting in the woods

Just a short note sorry about the ending I fell asleep while typing and just yeah so anyway that's why I stopped.

234324324324243234222332232234233333777777666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666000

"So Padfoot have you found a job yet" Lily asks summoning over some tea and sitting across from him making sure to hold her concentration on the tea now in front of her so someone does not put something in there that would turn her in to something beyond normal.

Sirius shudders at the thought "Me working, your good" he says laughing "subbing for moony two or three times a month is to much work for me," he says with a grin. He stretches his arms, and turns when he hears Janet scream but then here's laughing after that so he turns back and takes another sip of his tea.

From which Harry and John promptly break out in laughter as Sirius is changed in to a chicken, both watching Lily the whole time Sirius had his back turned. "Good one mom," Harry says as he and John go upstairs.

Kat shakes her head and gets up walking out the kitchen door, deciding to head down towards the river, and relax for a while. She grabs her backpack as she opens the door figuring that she could get some of her homework done. She walked down the hill past the quditch court her dad had set up a long time ago while turning around suddenly due to the fact that it felt like someone was following her, but she could not see anyone, finally she made it in to the woods, about five minutes after that she made it to her tree. She started to climb when suddenly she could hear some one do a howl in approval, looking down expecting to have to beat John, or who knows maybe the twins stopped by. As she sat down the shivers creep over her body at the thought of Remus's Twins, they where not really his but he had raised them since they were three, he also had another girl who he just recently started to look after who was 10, she would be going to Hogwarts, after summer started, all of them were werewolf's, and had been abandoned which was why Remus was raising them. Just then a twig snapped from beneath her, she had her wand out and was pointed down, ready to do the stunning spell, but there was no one... she froze there was a leaf just sitting in the air not moving. Kat relaxed and acted like she was putting her wand in a hole on top of her when she pulled out a pine cone stored there for just such a occasion and chucked it hitting whoever it was in the shoulder right at the leaf.

"Ouf" she hears and jumps off the tree and gets lucky landing on him. She moves the hood off as she sits on his chest him on the ground her knees on his arms so he could not go for his wand. Trying to catch his breath, he says, "Wow, if this is what you do to guys you like, I would hate to be your enemy" he says

Kat stares at him for a second getting lost in his dark brown eyes, with her own emerald green ones. Before giving him a kiss on the cheek and gets off of him and pulls him up before latching on to him giving him a nice big long hug. Before stepping back and slapping him but not hard enough to really hurt. "I swear to god if you ever do something like that to me again, I'll cut something off" she says before giving him another hug smiling now "I missed you" she says silently in to his ear.

The guy smiles and hugs her back throwing his cloak off. "Yeah well I missed you too, do you have any idea how hard it was to sneak out of my house and over here" He says and gives her a nice hello (Coughs kiss cough) before they sit down at the tree. "Now the real reason I came, there's going to be a party of the ministry of magic, my parents are making me go and told me to come up with a date, or they would go back to the arranged marriage thing. Since I was making up this gorgeous girlfriend I have been bragging about," he says smirking at her.

Kat looks at him shocked he had just asked her out for the official public date, which would certainly let her parents know that she was dating someone who was not in Gryfindor. Heck some one who her mother liked, but with his sarcasm drove her brothers, and all her fathers crazy. "That's me right?" she asks innocently playing for some extra time.

"Oh no, I'm talking about your little brothers girlfriend, of course you short stuff" he says and pats her head messing her blondish hair with pink highlights moving them to in front of her eyes. The multicolored hair was courtesy of Tonks (Remus's Fiancé (hope that was the right spelling)).

"Well then I guess I would have to accept otherwise who knows who your parents would marry you too." Though she knew it would probably be to some future death eater.

He smirks and warps his arm around her stomach, "So how are you going to tell your parents, or are you just going to let them read it in the morning?" he asks her with a smile

Kat grins at that nodding to herself more than him "Yep that sounds about right, so when is it?" she asks resting her head against his shoulder and cuddles up against him.

"It's Saturday, I'll be by to pick you up around five, you just have to give me the place where I'm picking you up at" he says as he gently starts to nibble on her ear, but before anything a bit more fun can happen they here Harry and John running towards them presumably go swimming. He gets up and grabs his cloak, "Bye Ms. Potter" he says before vanishing.

Kat smiles and in to the air she whispers "Bye, Mr. Ohil" he says with a smile.

9843237483272098424jfisjfisudf98u98ew98888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ok here are some review responses

japanese-jew: Hey how are you, well good idea, but to tell you I think that has all ready been done, but it gave me a idea for a good one, when I have time. Or if this one is doing really good and a lot of people are reading and reviewing it then I might so have other people read.

Musings-of-Apathy: There you go there are the two char for you your welcome


	4. Night dinner, with Char list

Potter Family

Harry Potter: 17 years old oldest Son to Lily and James Potter, boyfriend to Ginny potter, Best friend John potter. Older brother to Kathryn and Aiden. Killed Voldemort when he was a baby, however no one but the people who where there know this. James made Dumbledor agree to claim he did it since he had a big part in the spell. Does not wear glasses, due to doctor curing his eyesight for him when he was five thanks to his Muggle grandparents. (UP for head boy) Seeker for team since 1st year due to Oliver wood begging him to join.

James Potter: Husband to Lilly Potter, Father of Harry, Kathryn, and Aiden. Best friend to Sirius Black (Padfoot) and Remus Lupin (Moony). During the final battle, he helped Dumbledor and saved his son from being crushed by Tom riddle's dead body as he almost collapsed on him when he was killed. Also will do anything for his precious baby (Kathryn). Quidditch play for England barley beat Krum to the snitch, during the last world quidditch tournament (sorry brain dead right now). (Prongs nick name)

Aiden Potter: 12 years old. Youngest son To James and Lilly Potter, younger brother to Kathryn and Harry. Best friend maybe a little bit more to Jane Black youngest child and only daughter (so far) to Kate and Sirius Black. Trouble maker extreme when put with anyone else, but by him self he just seems to miss the small details of pranks. No spot on the quidditch team as of yet.

Lilly Potter: Age? Wife to James Potter (lord only knows why she would marry a prankster like him), mother to Aiden, Kathryn, and Harry. Best friend to Kate Black who convinced Lily to chose an American name for her baby girl. Works at Hogwarts as potions master and head of house for Slytherin (bad spell).

Kathryn Potter: Age 15. The main person in the story. Middle child in the Potter family. Has over protective brothers on both sides, and is the choice of many pranks by everyone in the family since she is currently in the lead for the best prank to date. Has never had a real boyfriend to date because her god father, and mother both are teachers, has a dog that appears randomly and will bite any guy who puts his hand on their shoulder. Keeper for the team Replaced Oliver.

Black Family

Sirius Black: You know most about him. Married Kate, when he caught Snape as a spy for Voldemort even after pretending to come back over to the light side. He has a Son John who is 17 and going in to his seventh year, and a daughter named Jane 12. Proud god father to Harry, and Aiden. Does not work. (Padfoot nick name)

Kate Black: American witch who helped Sirius catch Snape, she gets her way due to the fact that if she quit her job like she threatened Sirius and James would end up spending the rest of their life's with out their wand due to their enormous amounts of pranks. Mother of Jane, and Josh Black.

Josh Black: 17 year old 7 year (up for head boy) Has two little sisters Jane, and Kathryn, both of which he spoils and pulls tons of ticks on both of them with the help of his best friend to Harry potter. (up for head boy) Lead Chaser, replacing Katie when she had a problem with her grades in potions class.

Jane Black: 12 years old. Youngest child to Sirius and Kate black. Younger sister to most of the gang except to Aiden who is her best friend. Though she recently started to think of him kind of cute. She is the one who pays attention to the small details in the pranks, but pulls most of them with Josh. No spot on team as of yet.

Lupin Family

Remus Lupin: Werewolf has three adopted kids. Engaged to Tonks (with a stupid long first name, which I do not know). The first person in almost a hundred years to break the curse and keep the defense against the dark arts position. The unofficial head for Gryfindor, and helps provide all the food for parties. Only one of the gang to know about the secret couple, due to walking in on them in his classroom once.

Tonks: First name? Engaged to Remus Lupin plans to change her first name to Tonks and her last name to Lupin when they get married two weeks before Lupin has to be back in school for the start of the term. Plan to live together at Hogwarts when school starts.

The twins: Twin werewolves who think they are better than everyone else. Will be introduced soon.

Gwen: Ten year old girl, became a were wolf when she was three and abandoned by her parents. Will be introduced soon.

More info On the Lupin's to come in their part of the story, right now they are too busy to stop by whenever the author and his readers are there. It is hard to plan a wedding after all. Especially around the schedule of a full moon.

Ohil family.

Kaz Ohil: 15 5th year Slytherin. Born in America (yeah I know classic blah, blah) when his parents where there for the invasion of America. Moved to England when he was one, and is Voldemort closet Relative along with his mother. Currently unegaged due to relationship, supposed to take over Voldmort's spot when gets out of Hogwarts. Dream: to send his parents to jail. Secretly dating a Miss. Kathryn Potter. Seeker for Slytherin and the Slytherin who knows the Gryfindor common room very well. Owns an Invisibility cloak.

Mr. Ohil, and Mrs. Ohil rich annoying people who need to go to jail, under investigation by Tonk's for being Death Eaters. Big supporters of Fudge. Meet them either this or next chapter.

The List will of course be updated later

Saturday around noon Tonk's is in her small flat which is full of empty boxes. Along with Tonk's walking around, her hair the normal pink. She is being followed around by Kathryn who's bag is right next to the couch and they are both walking around in circles. "No absolutely not, if you want to go out on a date then you can leave from your house" Tonk's says twirling her hair nervous for a good reason.

Kathryn has that I need help, and I'm just a little girl so please help me look on her face. "But Aunty Tonk's you know my family they will do pranks and everything, and well it's my first big date" she says playing with her two index fingers. "Plus well I need your help to get ready," she says and gives Tonk's another look.

"Fine, but your sure your mother approves of this boy?" she asks a bit suspicious. Kathryn nods remembering the time her mother had gave him a complement for the potion he had made. "And your sure that Remus know too cause he never said anything to me," she says

"I'm sure, I asked him to keep it a secret is all because you know how protective my family can all be" she says all ready knowing that Tonk's would help her now.

Tonk's then nods "Ok then we only have in till 5, so we need to get started" she says clapping her hands together and grabs Kathryn's bag "Now lets see what you brought" she says and they head towards her bedroom. About three Tonk's asks the question that Kat had been dreading "What's this boy name again?" she asks thinking that she had forgot.

Thinking fast glad that she did not have to look at Tonk's face due to Tonk's putting high lights in her hair. "His name is Kaz, and he's a fifth year like me. Plus he has this gorgeous dark brown eyes." Kat says smiling to her self, wishing she was able to see him more over the summer.

Tonk's taps her head and changes her face to look like Professor Dumbledor. "Ah, I see a young girl in love is a very magical thing," then her face is back to normal with a slight frown "Now why does that name sound so familiar?" she asked her self, Forgetting that he is the son of the family she is investigating. Come on this is Tonks now, and she was really after his parents not him. She shrugs his shoulders "Ah well I'm sure Remus mentioned him or something, maybe it was the twins."

2 hours later there is a knock at the door, and Tonk's walks over to answer it, "hi..." is all that is gotten out before she slams the door in Kaz's face.

Kaz raises a eyebrow and looks him self over and does not see anything especially wrong with how he is dressed just then he hears a voice yelling "Kathryn Marie Potter, get your ass over here" so cut to scene inside the apartment. "What the hell are you doing with someone like him? Do you know what Your father would say if he knew you where dating a death eater, he would have my head, heck Remus would have my head if he knew I was going to let you go out with a piece of shit like him." She says

Kat glares at her "You have no right to stand there and tell me who I can and can not date, who do you think you are my mother?" Kat asks hoping to get out of here before Tonk's actually calls her mother

Tonks growls "You used me, because you knew there was no way in bloody hell your parents would of let you to step out of the house..." she would of kept going but Kat just slams the door in her face.

"You ok?" Kaz asks Kat as she yanks him by his dress robes down the hall and in to a stairwell.

She gives him a hug then breathes for a second before saying "I'll be fine, just please get me out of here," Kaz nods and goes to pull something out of his watch when suddenly he feels her lips against his. "Oh before I forget your new Robe's look nice." She says liking the way the black Robes went with his hair.

"So do you" he whispers wrapping arm around her back on bare skin. It was red and black-less and he liked it, but hoped his mother would not make a comment about it since they where all in public. "Ohil" he says and they both feel a yank as they land in the Ministry holding each other.

Suddenly there are a ton of flashes and then Ministry personal pushing the reporters out of the way as Kaz quickly pulls Kat down the hall, "Hopefully they didn't actually take the time to see who it was" she says and Kaz nods. They walk towards the head table passing by Arthur Wesley, who had his back turned to them.

Just then the Minister of Magic steps in front of them "Why if it isn't are young Mister Ohil, and why my dear Ms. Potter what a surprise to see here, your brother did not mention that you would be here. Are your parents here with you, by any chance?" he asks hoping for a photo in the front page, and was wondering if Sirius Black was going to do something to his dinner.

Kat smiled and gave Kaz's hand a small squeeze. "Oh, no I'm here with my boy friend." She says smiling in till she notices her brother his teeth clenched together, standing there with the Wesley's all of them looking right at her.

Fudge does not notice of course his back is turned "Ah, so you shell be dinning with us then. Come let me show you to are table, dinner is about to start and I'm sure your parents have been looking for the tow of you" he says to Kaz and leads them to the right and luckily not next to the Wesleys. As they reach the table the Ohil's show up talking to some foreign Minister smiling.

"Oh there you are Kaz, and is this your date, why it is so nice to meet you finally I have heard so much about you." She says and gives a hug to Kathryn. "Your name is Kathryn right?" she asks and Kat nods not sure what is going on, this was not how Kaz, or Tonks, or anyone of her parents friends had described the Ohil's.

Fudge smiles, this is what he needed a union or heck even dating between two families like this would be grate stuff for relations among the pure blood family's. He has the table set up so the Minister would be sitting across form him, and the Ohils to his left, while he has Kaz, and Kathryn sitting at his right so that the reporters would be able to get a good many shots of him talking with the couple.

767697869876987698769876987698769876987698769876987687jkhhjkh987098707nyn7n0

Well I know sort of short but I just want to have this posted now I'll add in more a dinner scene soon I promise. I hope you all like this story and I hope I can get a few reviews on it.


	5. Part 5: Dancing and Breakfast

After Kaz had finished dinner, he was politely waiting for Kathryn to finish before asking her to dance while calmly talking to the minister of magic. Till Ginny Wesley walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. "Uh hi" Kaz says to her wondering what he heck is going on since last he checked all the Wesley's hated him.

"Hey Kaz, we were wondering if you and Kathryn wouldn't mind if we borrowed you for a few minuets. Harry wants to have a few friendly words" she says with a smile that spelled doom for him, if he took one step towards the family.

"Oh I'm sorry but me and Kat, where going to go dance as soon as the music started" Kaz says thinking fast.

However right at that moment Fudge smiles "Well of course I'll signal for the band to start up. You two can start the dance off." Fudge says all ready imaging the head lines in the morning paper.

Kaz for some stupid reason looked toward his parents who where nodding with approval. It didn't matter to them that his date was not a death eater she was a pure blood, and was young enough to be shaped. Besides it made them look good. Over all they approved of her for now. Sighing Ginny walks back to the table, while the said table turns and glares at him. Kaz just gets up and bows "Care to dance my lady?" he asks her with a smile, hoping that no matter how embarrassing it would be, she would still say yes.

Giggling at him she nodded standing up. She took his arm and in their most dignified manor they walked towards the dancing area but stopped when they noticed Fudge up on stage. "Excuse me honored guests and ministry workers alike. Tonight we will have the special honor of having Mr. Kaz Ohil, and Ms. Kathryn Potter open the dancing tonight, as my honored guests." He says and there is applause as the crowd likes his speech along with the Romania Minister.

The music starts as they walk out on to the dance floor and respectively wrapping one arm around her waist and the other taking her hand Kaz smiles at her, while Kathryn with a smile of her own whispers "I'm going to be murdered for this you know." She says her lips not moving while Kaz gives a slight nod of understanding.

The next morning Kathryn wakes up and feels someone warm against her. Figuring it was Aiden and he had gotten a nightmare and snuck in to her room since she wouldn't make fun of him. She sat up and scratched her side, then felt something weird. She looked down then back up then pulled the covers back over her. She quickly checked and yep she had fallen asleep in the nude. "Oh my god, I hope Aiden didn't…" That's when she turns over and looks the person next to her is definitely not Aiden, his hair, wasn't dark enough and he needed to shave a bit. "I'm dead" she says to her self and looks around but just sees her room look on the bed side table she sees that it is 6:45 AM. She leans over and quickly shakes Kaz's arm.

"Five more minuets," Kaz mutters rolling over the blanket falling back giving her a clear view of his naked back reminding her, what had happened the night before after the dinner.

"Unless you want to explain to my father and uncles why you're naked in my bed I would suggest you wake up now" Kat says in to his ear before giving his ass a playful pinch.

At the pinch he jumped up and looked around before rolling over and pulled her down giving her a kiss. "Hi" he says smiling at her.

Kat melted right in to his eyes; "Hi" she says back forgetting about the urgency giving him a kiss. "This isn't the point where I'm never going to hear from you again is it?" Kat asked giving him the puppy dog look.

"Of course not" he says kissing her and losing him self in the kiss and it's about to turn more passionate, till her alarm clock rang off at Five to Seven. "I should however go" He says and grabs his boxers from next to the bed as Kat sighs and grabs a shirt. Admiring her view as he stands up his boxers fully on as he looks for his wand, when suddenly guess who should open the door but the twins. Jeff and Shawn stood there in shock having expected that Kat would be asleep much less alone, was a big difference than what they found.

"Run" Kat says passing him his wand and he nods heading downstairs the opposite way the twins had gone, since they where going to go and wake up the adult Potters in the house, but before they got to their room their was James.

"Morning boys" He says with a grin on his face saying he him self had been playing pranks this morning.

Gasping they shouted at the same time "Boy in Kat's bedroom naked" well that's all that James got out of it before slamming right by them and in to Kat's bedroom.

Kat screamed since all she had on was Kaz's shirt, and had just gotten out from under the covers. "Get out of here." She screams throwing a book from her bedside counter as her dad ducked and closed the door sighing in relief that there was no naked guy in bed with his daughter.

Meanwhile downstairs Kaz was searching everywhere for some floo before Aiden who was watching with a smirk pointed to right above the fire place. "Thanks" Kaz says before getting him self out of there.

James appeared around the corner less than a minuet later with the twins following behind him arguing that there really had been a naked guy in Kat's bedroom. "Enough, now I'm going to have to talk to Remus about this, pranks are one thing, but first you openly admit to going in to my daughters bedroom with out knocking much less with her barley dressed. Then you make up stories about…" James stops when he sees the front page of the daily prophet which had just been dropped in front of him courtesy owl post. The twins take the chance and use the floo powder and hop out of there since James just sat there in stunned silence.

"What's up dad?" Aiden asked as he continued to eat his cereal, glad that for once he would not be the one in trouble.

James looks up startled. "Aiden Please go get your mother and tell her I need to speak to her immediately, and is Harry home yet?" James asks knowing that Harry had been planning to stay at the Wesley's since it would be very late before he would have come home.

"No" Aiden says before running upstairs and telling his mom that she is wanted down stairs immediately. Ten minutes later Lily is sitting at the kitchen table reading the story over, when Kathryn walks down the stairs.

"Have a seat," James says nodding to the seat set up across from him and lily. Kathryn looks strangely at them, but says nothing. "Is their anything that you wish to tell us about last night?" James asks his baby girl.

Kathryn gulps but only for a split second, she had been interrogated, there was a cretin way to do this. Don't tell them anything they don't know yet. Just only tell them stuff they do know. "Well, I got in to a fight with Tonk's but that's about it" She says to them in an equally calm voice though her inside is being destroyed by a raging hippogriff.

"Are you sure?" James asks and Kathryn nods, wishing to god the paper would burn to ashes and that she could erase from her fathers memory. "Well here then maybe you should here what paper has to say about what you did last night." He says and nodding to Lily who is looking at Kathryn with such disappointment.

Kathryn looks down now since it had been her mom who had given her permission to go over to Tonk's house. Lily in her strictest professor voice stars by reading the title. "Engagement among purebloods? That's the question on everyone's mind after the performance put on by Kaz Ohil (the only son to the Ohil's an old prominent family that recently returned from America ten years ago) and a Ms. Kathryn Potter. (Whose father team had just recently won the country wide qudditch champion ship. Her mother of course is the Potions master for Hogwarts where both students currently attend.) After arriving together tangled up in each others arm. (See picture on left) They were greeted by Cornelius Fudge who sat them down next to him, as his special guests along with the other minister from other countries. After a spaciously long dinner, these two opened the dancing, where they proceeded to desecrate the event by snogging in the middle of the dance." Lily stops at this and looks at Kathryn

"It was just a small kiss really" she says trying to defend her self against a flood with only her bathing suit on her.

James was now tapping his finger while Lily went on finishing with "After the party last night where it appeared both had illegally slipped some alcohol. A fact which the Minister should investigate further. These two love birds proceeded to leave together, and as of Five am this morning Kaz, had not left her house, or as my sources tell me her room. So yet again as we look to the future, what it is we here in the near future perhaps wedding bells for this young couple. Only time will tell." She finishes and calmly sets down the paper passing it forward, so Kathryn could see the barrage or pictures in front of her. "So is their anything you have to say for your self?" Lily asks calmly in a voice that can only be obtained by years of teaching.

"Um, well were not getting engaged" Kathryn says hoping to make her dad crake a smile, but when this just makes his glare worsen "What I mean is we really haven't talked about it.

Before James could start the barrage of yelling he had planned. Tonks apperats in the kitchen and Harry comes flying out of the fire pit. "Kathryn Potter!" they both scream and see her at the table "You tricked/lied to me" they say respectively both glaring daggers at her.

"Sit down now, both of you" Lily says in a dark evil voice making even Tonks feel like a little kid. "Now, why didn't you tell us that you where going out with this young man" she says making everyone else jaws drop as they look at her. They had been waiting for her to be very mad and screaming.

"Cause, I didn't think you would approve" Kathryn says ducking her head and fiddling with her fingers.

This time it's James who gets in the first word. "Bloody hell we don't approve of him. He's a bloody Death Eater, now I know that may not mean much to you but it was a big thing in are day." He shouts starting off the yelling frenzy before...

334872384720938472908347298347209873402837409823740982374908273498237490827498273498723049872093878789

OK well here is another chapter for you all, I didn't mean to make it quiet this long, I just couldn't stop and now I have to go do a silly festivel thing. Ok well I will talk to all of you later, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I hope you enjoy this story to.

To all my readers I hope you liked this story, well not really that many of you, but if there are any more please review cause if I have more people I will come up with a nother chapter faster.


	6. Chapter 6: Sex talk

Before James could start the barrage of yelling he had planned. Tonks apperats in the kitchen and Harry comes flying out of the fire pit. "Kathryn Potter!" they both scream and see her at the table "You tricked/lied to me" they say respectively both glaring daggers at her.

"Sit down now, both of you" Lily says in a dark evil voice making even Tonks feel like a little kid. "Now, why didn't you tell us that you where going out with this young man" she says making everyone else jaws drop as they look at her. They had been waiting for her to be very mad and screaming.

"Cause, I didn't think you would approve" Kathryn says ducking her head and fiddling with her fingers.

This time it's James who gets in the first word. "Bloody hell we don't approve of him. He's a bloody Death Eater, now I know that may not mean much to you but it was a big thing in are day." He shouts starting off the yelling frenzy before...

Lily took Kathryn by the hand and walked out of there leaving everyone stunned they walked calmly up to Kat's room and closed the door before Lily put locking spells all over and made it sound proof. "Hunny I get why you wouldn't tell your father about this or your brother for that matter but still you could of told me rather than letting me find out in the paper or from your father," Lilly says sitting down at Kathryn's desk her head resting on the top of the chair.

"I'm sorry mum, but well I was afraid you would say no. I mean I hear what everyone says about his family, and Tonks is investigating them…" she says but stops when her mom starts laughing. "What?" she demands

Calming down she smiles "And how exactly did you plan to get out of Tonk's house anyway, you would think she knew who she was investigating wouldn't you?" Lily asks with a smile

"Yeah but its Tonks," she says and both laugh

"Ok enough of making fun of Tonk's now," Lily says with a smile "Now come on tell me about your date," she says giggling in that school girl way she kept up from being around giggling girls.

Half hour later when Lily removes the silencing spells they hear someone charging up the steps and as they open the door Jane fly's through and slams the door in seven guy's faces. All trying to get a hold of her, to be precise what she had exactly. "This arrived for you about twenty minutes ago, and they sort of have been fighting over who gets up to open it" Jane says slumping on the ground after handing the letter over.

Lily takes the letter smiling at Kathryn who reaches for it but it is held over her head. "Dear Kathryn," she reads in a voice that sounded much like Mrs. Ohil. "We where very pleased to meet you last night, now are son as fine as a gentleman as he is, is embarrassed at times, and I'm sure has not mentioned that at the end of summer we have a party, it is a official sort of gathering. However we like to have as many as his friends as we can. So we are formally inviting you and one friend so you will feel more comfortable. We wish to hear back from you soon." However Lily stops at the P.S. and raises a eyebrow at her daughter, while Jane looks hopefully at Kat. "P.S. When you get this please send, I am sorry are Son has just arrived home have a good day" she finishes by saying sincerely blah, blah, blah." Tapping her foot she looks at Kat "Is there something you have to tell me?" she asks giving her a look

Kathryn taps her finger against her chin, knowing that she was so caught. "Something I want to tell you no not really, but if I think of something I'll be sure to tell you" Kathryn says smiling knowing that she is so dead.

Lily looks at Jane who gulps and hops up and opens the door and scrambles out of it closing it behind her. Ok cut to a week and half later, along with two sex talks from her mother, and a muggle condom her mother said that she had bewitched to make sure nothing bad happened.

Kat was getting ready for her official date, in which Kaz would be skipping out from home to come and pick her up then they would go back to the party in which Kaz still tried to get her to not come. He wouldn't say why just he shut up about it whenever anyone else got close and smiled and nodded. Her family had slowly warmed up to him, well not her dad, or Harry. But her mum and little brother did. It was about six when Kaz appeared at the front door, a smile on his face, that Harry took for face value, so instead of making the correct choice and asking him what was wrong, he grabbed him by the hem of his robes and threw him on the couch. "Listen I don't like you, I don't like your family, and I really don't trust you especially with my sister, if there is so much a scratch on her." He says pacing back and forth, "Further more if so much as her robes slip on to her shoulder, or any piece of her clothing moves I'll kill you" he says

Looking proud of him self he is about to go on, when Lily walks in and makes Harry freeze. She turns to Kaz with a smile on her face and says, "I trust Harry has been behaving him self." She says and Kaz nods but Lily glares at Harry. She then walks over and takes Kaz by the arm "Come on now, lets go over by the stairs," she says then walks Kaz over to the stairs accidentally treading on her eldest sons foot, for bullying his sisters boyfriend. Lily then walks up stairs to get Kathryn.

Harry after rubbing his poor foot thinks that he did a very good job, maybe as not as good as the Wesley's did with Ginny but there were five more of them than there were of Harry. Anyway back to Kaz, Aiden walks down the stairs standing half way and says "Now announcing the squeaky, short, blurry eyed, freakishly big" he stops when a shoe hits him in the head then starts up again "Ms. Kathryn Elaine Potter." He finishes and walks down stairs rubbing his head.

Kaz smirks and looks up to the tops of the stairs, and then stops as his eyes go wide. Kathryn slowly glides down the stairs her shoes not even touching the ground till she makes it to the final step which Kaz Helps her down with taking her arm. Kathryn is dressed in a tight fitting pink dress. Kathryn peaks her head up for a second at him, he smiles back at her making her blush and look back down. "You look gorgeous" He whispers as they walk out the front door, and Lily closes the door in James face, leaving on the spell so he could not talk.

Kaz takes out the watch that his parents had made in to the port key, about the time they can no longer see the house, but Kat stops him "You look really nice," she says and kisses him on the cheek. Glad he was wearing nice robes too; she had no real idea what to wear.

Kaz turns and looks at her, "Kathryn," he breathes and then moves on to one knee "This may seem weird but will you marry me?" he asks her

454958349058-34954390850320934850239485-4895-43985-329845-32984529-34-59324-58923-489898

Wow I'm sure you all did not expect that. Well actually I didn't which sort of sounds weird but I'm just typing it as it appear as in my mind, and that's where I thought it should go, well for what I'm typing up in a bit it works perfectly. I hope you all who read this enjoy it, ok I know short chapter but well I'll talk to you all later, please leave a review because well I would hope for some.


	7. Life: Birth, marriage, death

OK man you must of all hated the ending to the last chapter, to not even say one thing, but I do have a reason. The reason I waited so long to update is that there were no reviews. Well tell me if you all like were I'm going with this.

3423740237498027389374290347203472309847289472093847209834720983472983472

"Huh," Kathryn says shocked. This was not how she had envisioned the night going. He had never even given her a hint. "What did you just say?" she asks timidly hoping to kami (god for those who don't know) that she had misheard him.

Breathing and controlling him self but actually glad this was going better than he hoped it would. "Ms. Kathryn Potter will you…" Ginny however interrupts him before he can finish.

"No, no you can not be asking me to marry you I mean were still in school, and we only just started dating, and well I just can't" She says starting to cry

Kaz realizing how much he seemed to of scared her quickly took her in his arms holding her and rubbing her back. "Shh, just listen the thing is I either have to be engaged by the end of tonight, or married. The thing is if I asked you no one would find out about us outside of the people were going to see tonight. You're a pure blood which doesn't mean a damn thing to me but well tonight it'll keep you alive. Voldemort will be here tonight, well he's to be reborn tonight and when he does I'm to be presented to him as the person to lead his death eaters. I'm to be trained by him. To be a good follower though I need children to come eventually and they must be from a pure blood family to. So that's why I need to be engaged or married and it has to be real Voldemort he knows things, so that's why I'm asking you and not someone else." He tells her lifting her chin up so she can look in to his eyes.

"But we could tell others we could get my parents the whole ministry down there we could stop him from being…" she fades away as he shakes his head no.

"Don't you think I thought of that, but he has other followers in other places all ready to perform this ritual if it fails here." He says breathing calmly "now I'm going to ask you one more time and if you say no I want you to run go get some were safe tell your parents to contact the headmaster tell him what's going on. He'll have to put you guys in protective custody. I'm not sure why just that is has to do with your brother." He tells her "Kathryn Potter will you marry me one day in the future?" he asks making sure he does this the muggle way so no magic would force them to get married if they were to say brake up or something.

Kathryn looks at him and seems as if she is about to run before she sees the look in his eye fear. She knew right at that moment that she would not let him go through this alone. No matter what she would stick by him. "Yes I will" she says taking his hand before they vanish from sight.

Three hours later

Ginny and Harry were facing off against the twins and Ron on the quiditch pitch in the Wesley's backyard. When it happened, the first thing they heard was a big boom, and then a crashing sound as a giant blast sent them all flying with Harry barley managing to stay on his broom. Ginny who had been up a lot higher than him however was thrown from her broom straight in to Fred who she was trying to steal the quaffle from. Harry was off like a bullet barley managing to catch up to and catch in his arms Ginny who was out cold. As George use his wand to save his brother who seemed find except for a knot on his head. Ron was starring at something over a hill Harry noticed as he turned around and landed gently setting Ginny on the ground and checked to see if she was still breathing. Which thank god she was. George landed next to Harry and calmly put Fred on the ground only bouncing him up a few feet. Turning to Ron George shouted "Owe get over here you prate and help us" he shouted.

Ron didn't move and George turned to Fred who just shrugged his shoulders and got up before going over to Ron and before they could start yelling they both froze up too. Then Ron took off down the hill yelling "Mum, Mum where are you," the whole time as George and Fred went after him and had to stun him from going in to the remains of their old home.

At the Potter house things were quite a mess. The house had not got a full on explosion like the Wesley's but was still mostly destroyed with small fires everywhere. No one was home except for two people. Aiden Potter and Jane Black, who were lying on the ground in what was left of Aiden's room covered under piles of debris. Blood was all over the floor.

At a small getaway in muggle Paris Lily had just told James "James hunny I'm pregnant."

723647326987462389746782346298736428743698274364238976429873469287364236

Please some one review and tell me what you think come on give me some idea whether you like it or not come on. I don't have time right now to go over all the damage or anything but still that was just the basic thing besides if you're not nice I might just have to kill someone. Anyway who was expecting the pregnant thing. Ok well I'll talk to you all later. Man I've been typing for to long this morning I just updated Dancing. Oh yes before I forget we wont see Kaz and Kathryn till the end of the next chapter at soonest and the next chapter will come out sooner and be a lot longer.


	8. Chapter 8: The dark lord

Dumbledore sighed "I'm getting to old for this" he says to him self. His spell had not worked as good as he had hoped. Madam Pomfrey was currently attending to Aiden and Jane.

Mrs. Weasley however had been out for a moment in the garden. She was fine; the attacks had come almost as a shock. If the note has appeared a minute later things probably would have been a lot worse. He was glad that this was just supposed to be a message, rather than an actually attack. Voldemort was back. He had been doing everything in his power to stop him, but the plan was to well done. They even used muggle bombs to destroy the houses. He had known this day was coming for the past ten years. Since the Ohil's were back in the country. He smiled at the one thing though, the handwriting on the note. "Love will conquer all." he said to Hagrid, who looked at him surprised wondering what Dumbledore had called him for. Dumbledore then smiled at his old friend. "I need you to go to the Wesley's and the Potters. I need there house mended immediately" he said. It would be better if they did not know yet.

Three and a half hours earlier. Mrs. Ohil Smiled as Kaz and Kathrin appeared in front of her. "Oh why hello again my dear. I do hope my son has finally done his duty and asked you?" she asked and Kathrin gave Kaz's hand a squeeze before nodding her head. "Well then lets go get you prepared for the ceremony." she said and grabs Kathrin's hand.

"But mom," Kaz says shock, he knew his parents were evil but he didn't think they were chaotic evil. "I thought you said we wouldn't be getting married right away." he said.

His mother smiled "Oh of course not, you would only have to get married before the opening if we picked a bride for you." At this both young teens relaxed. "No, since you chose your bride, Lord Voldemort will marry the two of you. He's very anxious to meet you my dear." she says with a smile, but seeing the fear on Kathrin's face then adds "Oh don't worry he doesn't have any animosity to you. Quite the opposite he's looking forward to a woman with your connections joining our ranks." she says Kathrin looks scared out of her mind. But just nods her head, Kaz looks at her asking silently if she wants him to create a distraction so she can run. He looks so down trodden, she didn't pity him, and she knew that whatever happened he would survive. However she knew he would never be the same if she left him here alone.

"Get out of here, I need some time to get ready, make sure I look gorgeous for you" she says to him. The look in his eyes of pure love, it meant the world to her, she would do anything to protect him.

An hour and a half later Kathrin is in a black robe with a mask on, she is on one knee and her head bowed, she would have been terrified of the man who had just appeared before them if not for the one person holding her hand. That's when she saw the feet stop before her in the circle. She could feel Kaz tense next to her but she did everything she could to send comfort to him. "Rise my new servant" he said and she did slowly. Her head was still bowed, until a hand reached to the shin of her mask and raised it up. "Will you follow me?" he asks her.

Kathrin felt Kaz in that secret little spot he had through her defenses guiding her to answer yes, but she was her own person. "No" she said making everyone freeze, "I follow Kaz, and he follows you," she says

A grin which only she can see appears on his face, "she has guts" he said with a laugh and the whole crowd laughed he backed away and she went back to bowing. Her arm was pressed against Kaz's and he could feel her shaking.

An hour later, and it was done, the Potters were now closely related to Voldemort, and she was to have many dark little dark lords. She shook; it was kind of scary knowing that if she ever felt in the mood she could have anyone killed. Her brothers would never play a prank on her again. She smiled at that thought, nah it didn't matter they would all still pull pranks on her. Then she heard the door close and looked over, there was Kaz, the door locked behind him. He smiled at her then fell on the bed next to her lying down. "You going to kill me now," he asks with a smile "or do I at least get the wedding nigh…" the rest is muffled as she slams a pillow in his face.

"Dumb ass" she says laying down her wizarding robe falls down, leaving her in a nice black dress. Kaz looks over at her smiling; his hand slowly entwines her's.

That's when a blush/grin spread over his face. She has a look like what are you thinking one her face. "Why don't you just read my mind and find out?" he said to her.

He ducked as another pillow swung at his face. "I hate you, you know that right." she said "I so wish you would remember that I can not read minds." she says.

"Well then as the princess of the dark heritage maybe I should teach you so that way, when were in class I can think all these dirty thoughts and turned you on." He said which made her laugh, "What, oh come on if I took off my shirt then you would so be having your way with me."

This made her laugh "Sorry I've seen you naked before, and last time I checked you still hadn't got me on top," a devilish grin on her face, "or under you. So what makes you think now that we are married I will do anything like that?" she asked then with a bit more serious voice "But what really makes you think that I love you?" she asks him.

He sits up as she does too. "I've known since that day 9 years ago, when I saw you with a bald head chasing your older brother that you were the only one for me." he smiled as she blushed remembering how pissed off she had been, what was worse is that it had been in diagon alley. "Then what you said, just a little bit ago, standing up to Voldemort. I could sense it, more than anything I know you will always be with me" he said. As he kissed her she slowly let go of everything, just losing her self in him as he lost himself in her.

So the only daughter of the Potters, was married and making love, while her youngest brother was being treated and her father had just found out he was going to be a dad again..


	9. Chapter 9

Kaz sits in front of a fire with a pipe in his mouth. He has a book in his lap then looks up facing you obviously. "Oh what a tangled web of connections and breaks are lives makes. How one simple choice can send a whole ton of possibilities down the drain and yet at the same time open up a new world. Giving you so many possible futures that it will almost over take you." he says

A figure in a red slim dress shows up with a wine glass. "The only good choice is a choice that you don't regret. Something that you do with your whole heart." she says smiling at him.

"Perfectly put my dear" he says clinking his own wine glass to hers, as the scene fades out sounds of giggling and a dress sliding off can be heard along with the dropping of a wine glass.

-------------------999999999999999999999999999999---------------------------------0084930

Time to start the story.

Kaz was sitting next to Kathrin who was asleep her head on his shoulder. They were sitting in Diagonally. Everyone was everywhere. Harry and Ginny were off somewhere, they had been acting weird, ever since their wedding. He knew that Harry and Ginny didn't know what was going on, but he didn't want to pry.

Everyone else was acting fine. Though Kat kept saying there was something off about her room. The potters, Lupins, and the Blacks, were finally starting to warm up to him. Well warm up to him was a lose term, now instead of just trying to strangle him they pulled pranks on him when ever he was there, which was every chance he got. That was at all times except when he was reporting directly to Voldemort. The only good thing is Kathrin had not been summoned for a week since the last major gathering when Voldemort had come back to life. "I love you" Kathrin mutters in his ear. He looks at her as she snuggles in to his shoulder.

He shrugs his shoulder and smiles at her as she lifts her head. "We need to go get those supplies." he says. She sighs but gets up stretching, that's when suddenly from out of nowhere Aiden and Jane knock her over and that's when the screams and shouts can be heard from behind them. She starts to stand but when a spell goes right over her head she ducks back down getting cover from the bench with Aiden and Jane following her. "Wait here" Kaz says with his wand out charging to town. As he rounds the corner he stops.

In the center of Diagonally Harry is facing off with Voldemort, both are throwing spells at each other. There are many groups of people fighting. Sirius and James are both blasting the death eaters, the years of late night, pulling pranks, and spell fights with their kids, had not hurt their skills in anyway. In fact it appeared that all that practice was the only thing saving Harry. That's when Harry tripped he went sprawling. Voldemort laughed and James looked terrified, "Avada-Kervada" Voldemort said as the blast was only four feet away from him. That's when Kaz stepped in the way. Not literally of course but with a spell. They bounced off each other Kaz's knocking him off his feat and Voldemorts over his shoulder a scar over his face. He was actually blasted through a window. That was when Voldemort held up his hand and all but two death eaters vanished. (Kaz, and Kathrin). Kathrin had watched Kaz go flying through, but couldn't go to him since she had her little brother to watch over.

Later that afternoon Kaz woke to a searing pain on his right arm almost as bad as the pain in his chest. Kathrin was there gripping his hand. Holding him close, she just kept saying that it would be ok, that it would be ok. "My arm," Kaz mutters, and Kathrin gulps and reels off his sleeve and looks, but there is no mark there. She sighs with relief and hugs him.

"Don't worry, I'm going to tell Dumbledore everything, he'll know how to get us out of this." she says but Kaz grabs her arm stopping her from leaving.

"I can't let you do that" he tells her making her eyebrow's go up. "It'll be too risky for you" he says and she relaxes. "You gave your word to stand by me, and I gave my word to protect you, and that's what I will do." He said pulling her to him till she ends up on top of him. However this sent pain rolling through his body this sent his heart rate skyrocketing and a alarm went off and doctors rushed in to see what was going in along with Harry, Lilly, Ginny, and Dumbledore.

"Everyone out" the doctor shouted at them trying to get them out of the room, as Dumbledore nodded leading them out including Kat who looked terrified at Kaz. That's when his eyes caught sight of her Ring. She had put it on a bit before he woke up and just had not thought to put back on her necklace.


End file.
